Safety Pin
by LocalXmusicXjellybeanX
Summary: 'Broken boy meets Broken girl' - 5 Seconds of Summer. AU. New York City. Austin Moon, a famous YouTuber is homeless and living in Central Park. Ally Dawson, a "normal" teenage girl living the life of NYC takes a detour while walking home runs into him. Not thinking anything of it she gives him a dollar in his guitar case.
1. Chapter 1

_Safety Pin_

 _Austin & Ally _fan-fiction.

Rating: PG - 13.

Chapters: TBD.

Section: Prologue ( _with an Ally preview_.)

Reviews: Yes, please. (It'll help me get this f/f done faster. I hope.)

Hello everyone. Sorry about leaving the little notes at the beginning of this, I do tend to get a little paranoid. Anyhow moving on. This is my second _A &A_ fan fiction, and I do hope to officially finish this one.

Since this story is set AU and I have never been to New York City (officially, except a bus stop at ten o'clock at night.) I am going to Google everything, and put my research so NYC seems realistic.)

Okay with any further a due. I announce the prologue of _Safety Pin._

-Austin-

The sunset appears on the horizon, and the tourists don't seem to care. They're in the biggest city in the United States. The city of the rich. No. Not Los Angeles. Central Park. New York City.

Tourists see me, but they don't pay attention. Tourists never do. To them, I'm another bum that they won't waste their money on, and why should they?

"Tourists give you anything good?" I hear someone ask, as I ignore them, and head towards the library. I knew the question wasn't pointed towards me. The homeless in New York are territorial. I chose to be different, and would jump around from place to place. Tonight I chose the library, if I was able to find one. The Met would be closed by now, and I hated that place anyways. At last second, I decide to head to the subway station. I knew all the things I could find there. Books. Cell phones. Food. Junkies. You get the picture.

"Sorry this metro is closed," a police officer announced as I got ready to head down those steps. "The one one Seventh is open until ten," he adds, though he had said it with very little regret, or none at all.

"Sure thing. Thank you officer," I tell him, as I turn to walk away knowing that he must have been a rookie, because, he would have known the error, but I didn't bother to point it out. He'd figure it out eventually. It was then I figured to hell with it, I'd just head to the homeless shelter not to far from the park. It was only for one night, and going to church wouldn't bother me.

"Welcome. Are you new here?" I hear a voice from my left ask, and honestly, I wasn't exactly sure how I could answer that. I wasn't even sure I had wanted to. What if they had wanted to know my story.

Finally I decide to quickly answer. "Nope. I come here a couple nights a week."

"You look familiar though," the lady had told me, as I had assumed she tried to figure out where she had seen me from. Being the fact that there was 60,000 homeless people in New York City, I had doubted she would know me.

"It's possible," I tell her though I had still doubted it as she pushed back some of her red hair that had fallen in the way of her eyes.

"Okay. Food and drink is available downstairs," she tells me as some more homeless come in, and realize that soon they would be turned away since the church could probably reach three hundred families if they were lucky.

"Okay. Thank you," I tell her, and head downstairs to grab something since I hadn't eaten much.

It was then that I had the idea as to what I could do next, if it were available to do so. I hadn't updated any covers since who knew when, and I felt I needed to so. Maybe tonight I would play the piano, and upload that, after all had you ever seen a church have a guitar? I shrug the idea off for only a moment.

"You play piano?" I hear someone ask. How long had I been there? The pews were empty a few minutes ago. I knew because I had checked before I sat down.

"Yeah. I learned to play when I was a kid," I admit to her. I didn't want to talk about the memories though. Those were the good times. Those were when I still had a family. "I can also play a killer version of _Carol of the Bells_ ," I add as I finish my cover of _Amazing Grace_ at mid chorus, and I knew I would never finish it.

"That's the easiest song anyone can cover," she tells me, and she smiles, and I regret that I wouldn't be around here in the morning, and I would be back in Central Park doing covers, and hoping for a dollar or two.

"No one beats TSO's version though," I add. Then the thought hits me. Maybe I shouldn't upload tonight. Hell, I wouldn't even give her my name. Why should I? I wouldn't be here long anyways, and I remembered homeless people weren't supposed to tell shelters there names anyways. It was _Hobo Code_ as I had been told once. Then the thought of her being there brings me back.

"Anyways, we sometimes host the homeless in the pews if we run out of room downstairs, you may stay here tonight if you'd like. My name is Angela," she tells me, as she smiles ago.

"Thanks Angela," I tell her, and pretend to be exhausted, and put my head down. I watch as she walks out of where I was, and then I head over to the pews. Was it worth reading the Bible tonight? I ignore the thought, and just sit there and look at the clock on the back wall, and wonder why churches needed clocks. Was it so ministers could see how long they were boring the dragged in non-believers for? Was it so they could match their best times of lectures for?

I didn't know. I didn't want to know. I wanted it to be morning already. Only then had the thought of food entered my mind, and something, even a sandwich had sounded good about now, and shortly between that, I had fallen asleep with hunger.

-A&A-

-Ally-

"Good morning all you headed to work, school, appointments, and all that early morning jazz. Starting off the East 60 is shut down, so you had better commute early, or if you're a tourist, you better get your walking shoes on, and start looking for people who know the," I had cut the radio DJ off in mid sentence. Who listened to the radio these days anyways? Didn't everyone get their information off Facebook? The DJ was right though, I would have to get my walking shoes on and head to school. That was when I had received a text from my ex boyfriend-turned-best friend, Dez asking where I was. That was when I knew I was late.

 _Stall me. I'm on my way._ I had texted him back. I throw on my top to my uniform, and immediately rush out of the apartment. I had chose the wrong time to try to find a taxi, and the only time I had was to rush through Central Park, depending on how many tourists there were, and how many homeless were going to bum for money, in which, I really had no time for, being as I had less than an hour to get to school.

Dez texts me again. _Shit_. I was running short on time.

I wasn't paying attention, and that when I had ran straight into someone.

"Sorry. I have to get to school," I plead my case with the blonde haired person, and which would be the only thing I had the chance to look at. When you're in a hurry, you honestly don't check every feature about the person, especially in Central Park.

"It's no problem," he tells me, and then continues onto singing something I wasn't familiar with. Whatever it was, he was covering it perfectly, and without thinking about it, I place a dollar in his guitar case, and continue onto school, knowing I was going to be late.

* * *

So what does everyone think so far? Good? Bad? Honestly, I'm not 100% satisfied with it, but that's me in general.  
Bonus question: I'm already thinking it, but would anyone like to see a love triangle between Dez x Ally x Austin, or just keep it in the direction of Auslly? I'm curious as to see what everyone thinks.  
Bonus/ Bonus question: would anyone be interested in seeing a YouTube soundtrack for this?


	2. Chapter 2

So I guess this starts _chapter 2_?

* * *

Sorry this chapter seems like a filler, and out of character for Ally.

katebemwah- Honestly, I really hadn't thought that out. I imagine that they would be around 17 / 18 though.

Rauslly-and-Percabeth-Rock - thank you so much for the motiviation. Also. You're screenname rocks!

* * *

-Ally-

"Good morning all you headed to work, school, appointments, and all that early morning jazz. Starting off the East 60 is shut down, so you had better commute early, or if you're a tourist, you better get your walking shoes on, and start looking for people who know the," I had cut the radio DJ off in mid sentence. Who listened to the radio these days anyways? Didn't everyone get their information off Facebook? The DJ was right though, I would have to get my walking shoes on and head to school. That was when I had received a text from my ex boyfriend-turned-best friend, Dez asking where I was. That was when I knew I was late.

 _Stall me. I'm on my way._ I had texted him back. I throw on my top to my uniform, and immediately rush out of the apartment. I had chose the wrong time to try to find a taxi, and the only time I had was to rush through Central Park, depending on how many tourists there were, and how many homeless were going to bum for money, in which, I really had no time for, being as I had less than an hour to get to school.

Dez texts me again. _Shit_. I was running short on time.

I wasn't paying attention, and that when I had ran straight into someone.

"Sorry. I have to get to school," I plead my case with the blonde haired person, and which would be the only thing I had the chance to look at. When you're in a hurry, you honestly don't check every feature about the person, especially in Central Park.

"It's no problem," he tells me, and then continues onto singing something I wasn't familiar with. Whatever it was, he was covering it perfectly, and without thinking about it, I place a dollar in his guitar case, and continue onto school, knowing I was going to be late.

"Where have you been?" Dez asks me as he sees me, and I see that I've already missed first period. "Nevermind, don't answer that," he adds, as he throws his copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ in his locker.

"What crawled up your butt, and died? I ask for one favor," I protest as I open my locker, and place my unneeded school materials in it.

"I did. I swear, but it keeps getting hard when you have so many excuses you can handle," he points out. "Anyways, I have to meet up with Trish. I'll see you at lunch," he tells me, and then shuts his locker, and walks away.

"Ally, I see you've been nominated for Homecoming Queen," I hear Calum Luca announce as he approaches me, and meets my eyes, as I had met his. We both knew it wasn't true.

"Court, actually, which just basically means, you can run next year. Or something like that," I correct him, as he pushes his Harry Styles fashioned hair back. I meet his green eyes for a brief moment.

"That sucks, you would have kicked ass as Queen," he tells me, as the bell rings, and we have a few minutes to get to class. I wasn't sure as to what to do. Smile. Come up with some excuse, and bale on him.

"Do you want to meet up tonight to study?" I ask him, as I head in the direction of my next class. Again, I look at him, despite knowing what he would say. Him and I were always two different people. He was the awkward soccer player, and I was the artsy teenager.

"Yeah, that would be great. I'll see you then," he tells me, and then disappears down the hallway for class. We both knew the truth, and I head for class.

"Mrs. Dawson, so glad to see you attend class," Mrs. Roswen announces as she sees me, and I take my seat. I just smile, and pull out my notebook for class, but I don't take notes, instead, I doodle. It's what I would do when I didn't feel like paying attention in class. That was until I had heard pop quiz, in which, I didn't really need to panic, because, I played my cards right, and studied.

After class, I headed to meet with Dez for lunch.

"Come take a walk with me. We're beside the park, and besides, I really need to talk to you," I tell him, as I look at his new hairstyle, in which, I wouldn't I wouldn't bring up because it was that bad.

"We can't go off campus, remember? We do have the courtyard however, and we can watch the chess team prep for tonight's team," he points out.

"Fine. Hey isn't Trish joining us?" I give in, as I found it odd that she wasn't with him.

"No she has Cell Phone Anonymous, or something like that," he tells me, as reach the abandoned benches in the courtyard. "What did you want to tell me?" he questions as he pulls out his ham and cheese sandwich out of his _Star Wars_ lunch box.

"Remember Calum Luca?" I ask, as he goes quiet for a moment.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" he asks me, as we both don't need to finish the sentence.

"Before you say anything, he's coming over to study tonight," I tell him.

"Ally, what were you thinking?" he asks me.

"I don't know. We got talking, and I asked him," I tell him the truth.

"I'm not pushing the topic, but please, at least let me there with you in case he doesn't something stupid," Dez protests, and he meets my eyes. "You know I don't trust him," he adds, as he gets up from the bench. "Here. Have my sandwich, I'm not hungry," he tells me. Part of me is wanting to tell him to stop acting like a jerk, because, he is my best friend, and another part of me is wanting to be the one to apologize to him. He is right to be upset.

- _A &A_-

Finally school was done, and I was headed back to the apartment with or without Dez. I knew he'd show up later anyways, and I headed the same direction I headed to school in this morning.

It had seemed a surprise when I had still seen him there. His blond hair, his height, ripped jeans, and seemed as though he had been in the same spot all day. I had thought nothing of it, and just kept walking. Oddly enough, something was telling me to walk back, and give him another dollar. I keep walking.

* * *

Happy 2016 everyone.

So technically, Ally and Austin have met. They just haven't talked yet.  
Also, Ally may have a new love interest (we know that won't last long.)

Coincidentally, Calum in this chapter was named after Calum Hood from 5SoS, instead of CW from the show. I thought it was appropriate to name a character after my favorite member of the band, since this story is named after one of their songs.

Song that Austin is singing: _Hello -_ Adele. 


	3. Chapter 3

Rauslly-and-Percabeth-Rock- I swear I am going to need to send shout outs your way more times than I can count.

Sorry for the late updates, I currently have no internet where I am, and I don't know how long that is going to last. Anyhow I will post when I can.

* * *

Chapter 3.

* * *

-Austin-

"Hi," I speak up, as I see her walking. I was impressed I finally got to say something to her. I smile quickly, so she wouldn't see it.

As cliche as it sounds, she's quiet at first, and I wonder if this had ever been her first time encountering a homeless person, or at least, one she would see everyday as she walked to school. This time the scene was different. It was the library.

"Hi," she answers back, as I see her pull a book off the shelf. I wasn't familiar with the title, so I assumed it had something to do with school. I wasn't sure. I didn't ask.

"I'm Austin," I tell her as I decide to pull a book off the shelf as well, despite the book not seeming interesting, and I turn back to deciding if I should tell her I recognize her or not, and then decide against it.

"Ally," she tells me, and then puts the book down on the table, and scrolls through it, as she stops on a page, I assumed she had found what she had wanted to find, and finally sat down in the empty chair and opened her notebook to take notes. As she wrote down what the subject was, I realized I had recognized it. _The Donner Party._

"I doubt you want it, but I can help you with that research," I throw it out there.

"Austin, no offense, but I don't even know you, so no thanks," she tells me. It seemed weird as though, I had imagined her to say yes, and then I would help her, but I didn't want to push her. That was as if by magic, someone else had come in, and sat down beside her.

"Calum, does Dez know you're here?" I hear her ask, and then I walk away, leaving the book abandoned on the table where I had left it. I doubted she would use it, or even look at it.

* * *

- _Ally_ -

I watched as he had walked away. He looked hurt, but I was with Calum, and there was no way I was going to ditch on him, since we had just become a couple. A part of me had wanted to go chase him down, and ask him if had wanted to go to Dunkin Donuts. If I had been with Dez, I knew exactly what he would say, but he wasn't here, so it didn't matter.

"You alright?" Calum asks, and looks at me waiting for an answer.

"I'm fine. I'm just going to get a drink from Dunk's," I tell him, as I pick up my messenger bag, and head to exit the library. _It wasn't exactly a lie._ "You want anything?" I add, despite knowing that he didn't like Dunkin Donuts.

"I'm good. I'll keep doing research," he tells me, as he scrolls through the book, and begins to take notes.

I leave hoping he didn't screw this up too much. I at least owed him an apology. I just hoped I could find him. I wasn't even sure I would be able to do that, but I had hoped.

That was when I noticed the blonde hair. If it had been anyone else, I wouldn't have figured it out. He was just standing at the entrance of Central Park, and I walk over to him.

"Austin?" I ask, though, I knew it was him.

"What makes you think I want to talk to you? You don't know me, remember?" he half yells at me. I look around to see if anyone was snooping in on this.

"I came to apologize, and I was also wondering if you wanted something to eat or drink," I tell him. "Though, I doubt you'd want to, and I'd understand if you didn't want to," I add.

"Fine. Apology accepted. Under one condition though," he tells me, as he smiles at me.

"Name it," I tell him, as I turn around, knowing that at this point, I would have been gone longer than just a simple Dunkin Donuts trip.

"I help you Ace that essay," he offers, and I knew that I shouldn't give in that easy, but hell, it would be a lot more help than Calum, so I figure why not. I finally smile, and answer him back, and then we head to Dunkin Donuts.

- _A &A_-

"I was starting to think you had gotten lost," Calum announces as he sees the both of us. "Who might this be?" Calum adds before the both of us can get either further.

"This is Austin. He's a friend of mine," I tell him, as we look at each other, and then sit down at the table.

"I have basketball, so I'm out." Calum tells me, and leaves.

"Is he always that way?" Austin asks me.

"Sometimes," I answer him. "The basketball tryouts start soon, and he wants to make varsity, besides that, he's in the running for Homecoming King," I tell him, as we turn the page for another part of the _Donner Party_ subject.

"The typical, secretive jock boyfriend," he tells me jokingly.

"How did you know he was my boyfriend?" I ask him, as I pick up my pen, and write down about the horrific events.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out. Besides, he's your Whitney Fordman, and you're his Lana Lang," he tells me, and points out something that I should probably write down in my notes.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask.

"Someday you'll figure it," he tells me.

"You speak too much riddles," I tell him, and then meet his eyes for a moment. Those brown eyes.

"It's philosophy, my dear Watson," he tells me again. "Take a break," he tells me, as he stands up, and stretches.

"Again. Too much riddles," I tell him.

"Then let's check out the movie section. No one watches DVDs anymore, and I think someone needs to help them make a comeback," he tells me, as we head to the media section.

"I need to finish this draft," I tell him, and smile again. Jesus. I hated smiling for him so much when I was in a relationship with someone else. Then again, I wasn't really doing anything wrong.

"Fine. I'll go pick something out. The most cheesiest DVDs at that," he adds, and then walks away. As soon as he walks away I get a text from Calum asking me if I was still at the library. I text him back saying that I'd probably be at the library until close, and then I'd head home. I didn't receive another text after that.

"So I found these on DVD," Austin tells me as he shows the movies.

"None of these seem interesting," I argue back, as I had given up on trying to finish this draft.

"That's the point. That's why they're the cheesiest," he adds, and hands them to me. "I don't have a library card," he tells me.

"Do you have a place to stay?" I ask him finally, as I had been thinking about it since earlier. I just didn't want Calum to find out.

"Sorry, that was a stupid question," I add, as I pick up my messenger bag, and we head to entrance to the library and check out the DVDs and books.

"I'll stay tonight, and then head somewhere else tomorrow," he tells me, as we enter my father's apartment, in which, I would be shocked if he was around, since it was a night that he'd work the night shift at the hospital. He was obsessed with his work, and rarely ever noticed his own daughter. Well at times he did, but still it wasn't enough.

"Your parent's home?" Austin asks, as he seems confused on whether he should come inside or not.

"Dad's probably at work, and my mother left when I was little," I tell him.

"Sorry," Austin tells me.

"You can come inside," I tell him, and I follow him looking around, as he notices my art.

"You do amazing art," he tells me, as he notices my sketching of Calum, and then he notices some more art I had done over this course of the summer, and I realized not even Calum had seen all this work. I wondered if he would ever appreciate it if he had.

"Thanks. I started drawing when I was a little girl. Four, I think," I tell him.

"Let's take our minds off that. We can pop in _Citizen Kane_ , if you want," he tells me, this time without a smile. "Of course, I don't really see how it tops AMC's greatest movies of all times though," he adds.

"Sure, if you want," I tell him. "Want some popcorn to go with it?" I ask, as I head to pantry. I wanted some, even if he didn't, so I pop it anyways. About twenty minutes later, we're out of popcorn, and he's almost asleep on the couch.

"We can stop watching if you want. You have school tomorrow," he tells me.

"No. I'll stay and watch it with you," I tell him, even though, I did find the movie quite boring. So far the plot line was only about a sled.

"Good night, Austin. I'll see you in the morning," I tell him, as I saw that he was asleep, and not bothering to move. I fell asleep with him on the couch.

* * *

Holy sh!t! according to Google Docs, this is by far my longest chapter ( _just over three pages. Almost four to be exact._ ) and I am beyond excited, despite being mostly told in Ally's POV. I'm really happy to finally have them talking, and already Ally is starting to have second thoughts about Calum. 


	4. Chapter 4

Guest - Good point, and I promise, this will be revealed at some [other] point in the story.

xxSmileYoureBeautifulxx - You're right….but not yet.

-A&A-

Chapter 4.

-Austin -

I watched her as she slept on the couch, as I sat on the island, and decided on whether to leave or not, being as I told her I would. I shrug it off, and look over at the microwave clock and read the time.

Screw it. I decided to do one last thing before I left.

I made her a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and then left her note. It may have seemed a bit cliche and cheesy, but it was all I could offer. I looked over at her again, and it had seemed she had awoken, so I waited a few minutes to see if she'd wake, and then I decided to leave. I didn't belong here.

"What are you doing up?" she asks me, as I realized she had awoken, so I decide to stay.

"I woke up about a half an hour ago. Being a street kid, I don't sleep much," I tell her, as I sit down beside her on the couch.

"I forgot about that," she whispers to me, as she pushes herself up to sit up.

"How could you forget that? For three weeks now, you walked right by me," I stare, and look blankly at the TV.

"That wasn't the point, I was making," she defends herself.

"I'm aware. Anyways, I made you a sandwich, I decided to make you lunch, or in this case, breakfast," I tell her as I throw on my hoodie, and decide to let her know that I was ready to head back to the street. It was where I belonged.

"Stay. Eat something, and then you can leave," she tells me, knowing what I was thinking. I almost don't, and then I decided I had better. I also make myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. That was what normal teenagers ate for breakfast, right?

"Pizza or pb&j?" she asks me after she takes a bite of her sandwich. At first I wonder what she had meant, because, why would she ask about something she was eating.

"If you had to choose between pizza or pb&j for the rest of your life what would you choose?" she asks again, this time making the topic more clear. I smile because I already know the answer, but I take a moment to pretend I don't.

"That's a hard one but...pb&j. You can do so much more with pb&j than you can with pizza", I finally answer, and then get up to leave again. This time, she doesn't distract me.

"Don't you want to know my answer?" she asks me, as I assumed she gotten up to go the bedroom, and get ready for school.

"Maybe next time," I tell her, and finally leave, as I leave behind everything. Including my note, that I knew she'd find, when she was ready.

She already had a boyfriend, and I was never going to be her Roy Harper, and I would just have to accept that.

-A&A-

-Ally-

As I sat on my bed, I heard him leave. I didn't bother to stop him, so I decided to get dressed for school, since it was pointless to go back to sleep.

Pb&j it is, I thought, as I headed to the island. That was when I discovered something on the counter, and decided to look at it.

 _This isn't a cliche breakup letter, or note. Hell, I mean, you have a boyfriend, and I have the streets, and for one night I thank you for that. As I watch you sleep, I realize this won't make sense, but in a riddle it would. Broken boy meets broken girl._

 _\- Austin._

He was right, it didn't make sense, but I remembered I had heard his sentence of broken boy meets broken girl before. I must have lost track, because shortly later I had received a text from Calum telling me that he'd be up to get me so we could bus together for school. I text him back saying that I would be ready.

A few minutes he shows up at my door, as I had noticed he had cut his hair, and I realize he gotten contacts, which made his eyes look a darker brown. His red Abercrombie & Fitch hoodie stuck out.

"Sorry, I bailed last night," he tells me, as steps inside the apartment, and I realize again that he ignored my artwork, as he always did.

"It's cool. You had practice. I get it," I tell him, as I meet his eyes, and give him a kiss. "What's with the preppy boy look? Last time I checked that didn't fit into the basketball team stereotype," I point out as I smile at him.

"There is no practicle stereotype for the basketball team. We can't all play for the Knicks or the Nets, but only a few of us can make varsity," he points out. "It's my senior year, and my last chance at varsity," he points out as we walk out of the apartment.

"Have you sent in your college apps yet?" I ask out of curiosity as we wait at the bus stop, and watch as other students from the local colleges, and high schools walk by, as the sun rises in the background.

"Yeah, I sent them in. Washington, Notre Dame, Michigan," he tells me as a bus pulls up, and we step onto the bus.

"For those schools, you'd need financial aid," I tell him as a few tourists come on, and then a few minutes later we get to our stop, and get off. School was only a couple blocks away.

"Why is this such a big deal to you?" he asks me as step onto the property of the school.

"Because, you're my boyfriend, and if I want to know, then I can ask," I tell him, as Dez and Trish join us, and Dez gives me a hug from behind.

"Hello Dez," I address him, and smile. The minor talk about Calum's college applications forgotten, and I didn't want to bring it up now. Dez and Trish didn't need to know.

"How did you know?" he asks faking that he was hurt that I knew.

"You've done the hug from behind since freshman year," I state. "It's been our thing since then," I added.

"So is it Taco Bell, and study sesh tonight?" Trish asks as we turn and head in the direction of our lockers. We all knew the answer, and wondered why he preferred Taco Bell over McDonald's, especially since McDonald's was the trademark of Manhattan, or at least our part of it.

"You know it Trish. It's what we do. Well except Prom King over there," Dez points out, as he stares at Calum in distaste.

"He's not King yet," trish pointed out in his defence.

"Admit it. You'll vote for him," Dez protested, and then slammed his locker shut.

"Guys, this isn't about that, and sorry you two don't approve of him, but he's my boyfriend, and he has other things to do," I finally snap defending him. It was bad enough that they showed their facade when he was around, but they didn't need to do so when I was with them.

"Fine. We'll let it go. I need to get to class anyways, I have a big test to worry about," Dez mentions, as Trish walks along being his lovesick puppy dog. Somedays, I just wanted to ditch. Maybe today would be that day, but I knew it wouldn't. Instead, I shut my locker, and head for art class, not that I needed it, but I knew it would ease my mind.

"Very different technique this week," Mrs. Woods tells me as she approaches me. Behind me pencil, I just smile, and then continue to work on my art. It wasn't anything special, just a picture of a broken boy, who I had doubted would ever see this, even though he walked the hallways of this school everyday.

Finally the bell rings dismissing class, and the countdown to the end of the day begins. One class passes, and then another. Lunch. which I decided to head off campus, and head downtown long enough to get outside my head, if I was quick enough, I wouldn't run into Austin, though I was sure he'd moved onto a different spot, and I'd probably never see him again.

"Need some company before you decide to do something stupid?" I hear the familiar voice of Calum.

"I wasn't thinking of doing anything stupid," I protest as I head back to him, and sit down on the bench outside the school doors. I couldn't look in his eyes though.

"I've known you long enough to know you can't look me in the eyes when you're lying," he tells me, as he starts to kiss me, and I don't push him away.

"You can join us at study session, you know. You have another week before you find the varsity results, and the Court Dance, so for one night, could you handle a night a with my friends and I?" I ask as I just remembered I had a pb&j sandwich in my backpack, as I get up, and head to see if I can find Trish and Dez.

"I did. I showed up the other night, didn't I?" he asks, which causes me to stop, and look back him for a second, and answer him, and then continue to look for my two best friends. Calum, and I would have to work something out.

- _A &A_-

"Everything alright between you two?" Trish asks me, as Dez hadn't shown up, and we assumed he was getting some food from Subway, or whatever he was craving for fast food this week.

"Yeah, everything is fine. I think," I tell her, though, I knew she didn't believe, but she pretended to do so. She didn't seem to want to push me, as much as Dez did at times. I then had an idea, as I jot down a note.

"I'll be right back," I tell her as I rip the note out of my notebook, and head in the direction of the library that I knew Austin would be at, if he ever decided to come back this way, and right as I head in the section where the DVD's were, I had received a text from Calum, telling to please come outside so we could talk, I slipped the note into a copy of _Say Anything_ , and then headed outside.

What came next was something I wasn't ready for.

Austin.

* * *

This by far is the longest chapter by word count. (Can we go for five pages next?) That aside, we finally get to see a little more of Austin, who I hope will have longer POV's as the story develops, and I also gave an appearance by Trish. (More to come, I promise.) An insight of Calum, and a cliffhanger, or at least I hoped it seemed like a cliffhanger.  
As for a play list, I promise, I at some point will put one together, and post it on my profile. This chapter however did have a mention of _Safety Pin,_ which was the song that had started this story. 


End file.
